The Catalyst Reaction
by ShamyLover
Summary: Missing scene between Sheldon and Amy during season 8 episode 8 'The Prom Equivalency'. What happened between the big scene and the couple taking their prom picture on the roof? Pure Shamy fluff.


**The Catalyst Reaction**

**Missing scene between Sheldon and Amy during season 8 episode 8 'The Prom Equivalency'. Pure Shamy fluff**

**AN: hey guys first attempt posting here. I just thought that something was missing in between Sheldon kicking Amy out of his room and them all snugged up on the roof. Hence this little bit was born. Please excuse my writing style or any sort of mistakes, it's been awhile. Enjoy! **

Amy laid flat on the red leather couch and scooted down so her foot was placed on the arm rest. Heart beating fast, chest tightening, sense of lightheadedness. Maybe it was all a dream. Reaching her left hand over to her right arm she grabbed a bit of skin. _Ow, no wide awake._

_He loves me. Sheldon Cooper loves me_. Her hand flies to her chest in hopes of slowing down her beating heart. The same heart thumping had another heart not to far away that longed for her, that wanted her, that loved her. Her mind was running wild, she felt so many things at the same time she felt like she would explode. Sheldon always had that sort of effect on her, always got her motor going, but this, this was a whole new level. Her wildest dreams couldn't predict that it would feel this way.

4 years, 4 years from a tepid water at a small town coffee shop with her intellectual equal. The man who denounced any sort of emotions, the man who seemed human to others only in the physical sense, the man with so many walls around him that even the US marshal couldn't get clearance had said..._oh boy there goes that adrenaline rush again_.

"Deep slow breaths Amy, soccermom09 says it's a good way to calm down" Sheldon was gazing at his phone while he entered the living area. He momentarily lifted his eyes to shoot a look over at his wary girlfriend, avoiding her gaze whenever she tried to lock eyes with him. His footsteps slows as he gets closer to her on the couch. He's not quite sure what the proper protocol is in situations like this, maybe Penny could help. He thought for a moment before dismissing the notion, no need to get that Nebraskan blabber mouth involved, she may only make matters worse. No he needed to deal with the repercussion of his actions. He decided to approach things practically.

"Are you okay?" Amy nods vigorously, "Oh, that's good."

As Amy feels herself calming down she looks over at her dashing boyfriend, looking all cute and innocent in his tuxedo, but yet, something seemed a bit off about him. He seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

"Sheldon?" He clears his throat as he adjust his coat.

"uhm I think we better head up on the roof before they start worry about us." Yes an exit and surrounded by friends shall prevent a big scene he thought without looking at here he felt his eyes betray him as they once again temporarily locked with hers.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Now in a upright position, Amy was better able to observe him. His eyes seemed to moving around the room while he bit his lower lip in that way that a child in trouble would.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? It's not like I told you that I loved you and then you went into a full blown panic attack and now that you're okay you're going to get up and leave me and..."

In the midst of his pressured rant, he hadn't noticed how close she had gotten until he felt her small hand on his arm. Her hand was so small compared to his, but it fit so well. His eyes zoned into the hand on his arm like it was the fascinated thing in the universe, yet he made no effort to move.

"Sheldon, why do you think I'm going to leave you?" He didn't answer her. Amy gently tugged on his arm until they were both seated on the couch. She turned slightly so that they were facing each other, her hand clasped on her lap. He seemed hesitant to answer but this was the Sheldon she was use to, if she took her time with him, he would open up.

"Because of what I said. It's customary for females to act rashly and end relationships if those words aren't said at the right time." Amy's brow furrowed at the statement.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"Well when Leonard first told Penny their relationship took a turn for the worse." Amy sighed. She loved her bestie with all her might but at times she questions her decisions.

"Sheldon, that has nothing to do with us. We've been together for quite sometime and you don't know how happy you've made me that you said it."

"So you're not mad?" Sheldon watched as she shook her head with a coy smile on her lips. "Then why haven't you said it back?"

Amy smiled at his shy nature. The great Sheldon Cooper, shy! "Would you like me to say it back?"

He clears his throat. "Well as you said earlier social dictates such but uhm if you're not ready to say it I don't think you should cause then that would cause our relationship to be placed into a..."

For those few seconds, Sheldon felt his brain short fused as he felt her soft lips touch his. It always happened when they kissed. It was a phenomenon he just couldn't explain. The soft embrace ended sooner than he would care to admit to he wanted. As he opened his eyes he realized that her beautiful green orbs were staring at him in the eye like it was gazing to his soul.

"I love you Sheldon Cooper. I love you so very very much." Hearing her say it caused a smile to come upon his face.

"Fascinating." He replied with a smile.

"What is?"

"Well my research on the topic postulated that hearing said words may evoke a physical response. Initially I thought it was hogwash but hearing you say that just made me feel, if I maybe so juvenile, funny inside. Hmm I guess we'll have to test that out more at a later date" Amy smiled at his scientific approach to the statement. It caused her to think for a moment how long had he actually known, what first caused him to start his research. She would have to investigate that at a later date.

"Come on," Amy said while she stood up pulling him with her. "Let's head to the roof before the guys get worried about us."

"Wait there's one more thing I have to do. Amy Farrah Fowler, will go to prom redo with me?"

"Sheldon," she blushed as she looked down. He could be such the romantic when he was ready. This definitely will be talked about during the next girls night.

"Well I heard it's customary to ask the girl you would like to go with."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'd love to go to prom with you." Her eyes twinkled at the word love. Sheldon sighed.

"Is this going to be a regular thing now? Because I'm not interested in turning into a bunch of hippies." He replied with that tiny smirk she has grown to love As he offered her his arm to hold.

Amy smiled as she shook her head. Grabbing his arm the couple walk arm in arm to enjoy the prom they never had but truly deserved; a prom with the person you love.

**The End**

**AN: yay finished. Not too long but just wanted to do this little fluff piece. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review thanks.**

**Long live the Shamy!**


End file.
